


Not Quite What They Were Expecting

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Just a bit of a laugh, M/M, Short, post s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mickey is hiding out in a bar. Ian finds him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Not Quite What They Were Expecting

Mickey sat at the bar nursing his beer. This place was a true Southside dive, on a par with The Alibi but at least he didn’t know anyone here. No one would interrupt his morose drinking himself stupid with questions about Ian, their family, their home.   
He finished the beer and motioned to the barman for a refill. Another glass appeared on the bar, slopping foamy liquid over Mickey’s hand. A palm was held out for payment and Mickey pushed a note into it. He obviously wasn’t going anywhere he thought.   
His phone beeped again. He looked at it briefly before turning it off and shoving the phone back in his pocket.   
If anyone had asked him, Mickey wouldn’t have been able to adequately explain what he was doing there. That morning the news had come from Beckman that Terry was dead. Nice simple natural causes. Nothing to worry about. Mickey had listened to what his PO Larry had said, and then he’d picked up his coat and left. He walked and walked until he’d found this place.   
The door banged open but Mickey didn’t move. He didn’t know anyone here. He felt someone stand too close to him. He smiled tightly despite himself.   
“Gallagher.”  
“Hey Mick.” His voice was soft.  
Mickey turned on his stool and blearily looked up at his husband, eyebrow raised.   
“Larry called me. And ‘Find My iPhone’” answered Ian, the questions not even asked out loud.   
Ian leant forward until his forehead touched Mickey’s   
“You ok?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Ian nodded, understanding.  
“You wanna go home?”  
Mickey nodded and hopped off the stool. Ian took his hand and squeezed it.   
Just then one of the other patrons, a large grey haired man in a plaid shirt and a scruffy beard turned to the pair.   
“Ey! You two. You fuckin poofs or something?”  
Mickey looked at Ian. They hadn’t been in a good bar fight in months. Ian could see Mickey was itching for it. He nodded, brazenly.  
“Yeah.” He said loudly enough to be heard across the bar. “We’re friggin gay. So fuckin what?”  
“Hey Austin!” Shouted the man to the barman. “We got ourselves some Homo-sexuals” he emphasised the word.   
Austin leaned over the bar excitedly.  
“For real? You boys are gay?”  
Mickey glanced at Ian and shrugged.   
“Yup!”  
Austin’s face broke into a huge grin.   
“We got it guys. We won!”  
The whole bar cheered.  
“Oh man. Can I take a picture?“  
“Wait what?”  
Mr Plaid was laughing.  
“They’ve got a bingo thing going with the other places round here. Hen do, wheelchair user, gay couple etc Stake was $2000. Winner takes all. You just won Austin here 12 grand!  
The pair posed for the evidence picture and then drank the afternoon away for free.   
“What made you come in here anyway?” Asked Mr Plaid, whose name was Don.   
“My homophobic dad died” answered Mickey.   
Don laughed loudly.  
“Well I reckon you gave him the right send off then.” He stuck out his hand. “You’re good lads. You take care now”  
They both shook Don’s hand, got hugged by Austin.   
“My girl‘s pregnant.” he confided. “This money’s gonna make a big difference.”  
Propping each other up, the two waved at all their new friends and made their way to stagger home.


End file.
